


There's Nothing Human (Nothing At All)

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Demon Sex, Demons, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Video, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Supernatural Elements, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is all Corey's stupid idea, but Jim goes along with it, getting more than he bargained for in the process.





	There's Nothing Human (Nothing At All)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).

> happy halloween! this is my halloween fic of the year bc demons and ritual sex magic. 
> 
> based off of this [porn video](https://www.redtube.com/2561556) that a friend sent me bc we do that.
> 
> for raven bc everything is for her. hopefully this doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> also uhhh don't summon demons at home, kids. 
> 
> joey is asmodeus, demon of lust. i thought that was fitting bc joey.

Jim sets up the video camera on the tripod, not even sure where Corey got it. He thinks maybe Shawn, but he didn’t ask, too busy thinking Corey was a dumbass. Summon a demon with jerking off in the fucking woods? On a sheet with a pentagram spray painted onto it? Who the fuck thinks that’s a good idea? Corey Mother Fucking Taylor. And, of course, Jim had gone along with it. He always goes along with Corey’s harebrained schemes. He’s not sure what this one is going to prove, but at least he’s getting an orgasm out of it and a new dildo, courtesy of Corey and his sex shop connection. He checks the camera, making sure it’s on and in focus on his little set up with the sheet and the candles. 

He turns back to the sheet he has spread out on the ground, weighed down with a few candles on each corner. He sighs, pulling his lighter out of his pocket, kneeling down to light each candle. He sits back on his heels after the last one is lit, looking over the set up he has. This is good enough. The candle light flickers on the sheet, casting weird shadows from the trees and himself. He picks up the book Corey had given him to read from, a spell to supposedly summon the demon. 

He reads the words scratched on the page in Corey’s terrible handwriting and sighs to himself again before clearing his throat, feeling incredibly stupid.c

“Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Asmodeus to manifest before me that they may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that is proper to their office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father.”

Jim closes the book and shivers a little as cold wind blows through the forest, nearly putting out his candles. He picks up the vibrating dildo and lube that Corey gave him, wondering if this is yet another hazing ritual of the band, before undoing his jeans and shoving them far enough down to get what he needs done. His cock is already hard in anticipation of what’s going to happen next. He lays down on his back on the pentagram, slicking his fingers with lube. 

He decides to kick off his shoes and wriggle out of his jeans to get a little bit more comfortable. His cock lays thick and hard against his lower belly. He reaches down to curl his fingers around it, moaning softly as he starts to stroke himself. He thumbs over the head and twists his wrist just right. 

He’s really getting into it, moans starting to get a bit louder, the pleasure coursing through him. He bites his bottom lip, trying not to be too loud in case there is someone wandering around that decides to come investigate. He wouldn’t put it past Corey to send someone in after him, not knowing what’s going on. 

When he feels good and worked up, he lets go of his cock and grabs the lube again, slicking his fingers up. He spreads his legs, fingertips sliding over his entrance as he teases himself, moaning softly in anticipation. His cock throbs harder against his belly, spilling precome on his skin. He pushes his fingers inside and sweeps them over his sweet spot immediately, gasping and crying out. 

He can feel himself clenching around his fingers as he works himself open for the dildo. The pleasure builds as he adds another finger, splaying them out wide to open himself up. He whines, rubbing his fingers over his sweet spot to send fire burning through his veins. Another finger and he’s writhing, hips bucking into the air. He wants to come so badly, he can almost taste it. 

He slides his fingers out of himself and picks up the dildo, feeling its heft. He snags the lube again and slicks the fake dick up well, panting and squirming. He brings it down, rubbing the head against himself. He jolts a little at the coldness of it, but ignores it, moaning as he amps himself up even more. 

He takes a deep breath and holds it as he pushes the dildo inside of himself, trembling desperately as it stretches him out. The burn that accompanies the stretch is delicious. He gets it all the way inside of himself, giving himself a moment to adjust. 

Jim gasps, panting, lashes fluttering as his hips shift against the sheet. He doesn’t turn it on immediately, reaching down to grip the base, pulling it out a bit before working it back inside. His breathless noise of pleasure hits the air, carried away on the breeze. 

He starts fucking the toy into himself, deep and firm, just how he likes it. He can’t help the noises of pleasure spilling from his lips as he writhes on the spray painted sheet. He shoves his free hand up underneath his shirt to pinch and toy with his nipples. His breath is hitching and catching in his throat and he shudders, stilling for a moment to recover and calm down. He wants to try out the vibration settings, not wanting to come before he gets the chance to do so. 

He slowly relaxes again, cock still twitching against his belly. He reaches down again and flicks the switch for the vibrations. A low hum starts up inside of him and he inhales sharply with the burst of pleasure against his sweet spot. It’s nice, but he wants more. He turns it on faster and cries out, hips jerking into the air as the pleasure quickly becomes intense. 

He keeps fucking the toy inside of himself, fingers turning the vibrations to the highest setting. His back arches up from the sheet and his breath catches in his throat at the intensity. Tears streak down his cheeks as his orgasm slams into him. He comes hard all over his stomach, thighs trembling as his hips jerk upwards again and again. He rides out the hot waves crashing over him until he can’t take it anymore, the too much, too much sensation washing over him. He fumbles with the dildo, hissing as he turns off the vibrations, and pulls it out of himself, dropping it next to himself. 

He lays on his back, trying to catch his breath, when a bright flash of flame startled him. He pushes himself up, thinking one of the candles had fallen over and caught something on fire, but it disappears just as quickly as he’d seen it. He stares at Joey, who’s standing right where he’d seen the flame, as if he’d appeared from within it. 

There’s a beat of silence between them before Jim is scrambling to cover himself as Joey smirks wickedly at him. 

“You summoned?”

“I should have known Corey was just fucking with me!” Jim struggles to get back into his jeans. 

“Calm down, James.” There’s a tone in Joey’s voice that Jim finds himself obeying, slowing his frantic movements, looking back up at Joey. “You summoned me.”

Jim’s eyebrows draw down. “I didn’t. Corey wanted me to try summoning some demon called Asmodeus. It’s all a bunch of crock anyway. Some stupid Slipknot hazing thing, I’m sure.”

“Listen to me, James. Your ritual succeeded. You summoned. I answered. Asmodeus is a name I went by. Not anymore. I prefer Joey these days.” Joey says calmly. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Is all Jim can think to say as he gapes at Joey. 

Joey tsks softly. “You don’t believe me. That’s okay. You will soon enough.” He waves his hand and suddenly Jim is flat on his back, jeans ripped right off of him, eagle spread on the sheet. The candles all flare brightly, the ones that had been blown out by the wind relit. Jim tries to move and finds he can’t. 

Joey steps forward onto the sheet, heavy boot falls coming closer to Jim, who stares up at him with confusion and fear in the bright green of his eyes. 

“Shhh. I’m not gonna hurt you. Quite the opposite. This will be very enjoyable.” Joey flashes another wicked grin, teeth looking a little sharper than normal. Not that Jim spends a lot of time looking at Joey’s teeth, but he does spend a lot of time looking at Joey. 

Jim can’t help the way he trembles, panting a little harshly, as he stares up at Joey. Joey stands between his spread legs, looking down at him, smile still in place. Jim tries to move again and again, finds that he can’t. He can’t do much more than wiggle in place, feeling like he’s caught in a spider’s web. It’s not helping that Joey is looking at him like he’s his next meal either. 

“What’re you gonna do?” Jim manages to ask. 

“Nothing you don’t want me to.” Joey says, face softening for a moment. “I can let you go and you’ll only remember this as a dream. Or we can continue and I can make you feel pleasure the likes of which you’ve never felt.”

Jim weighs the pros and cons. It’s not like he’s never slept with Joey before. Even if this turns out to be one of Corey’s stupid pranks with some sort of special effects, well, at least he’ll get another orgasm out of the deal. And spank bank material with the video. “I want you.”

Joey grins and Jim swears he doesn’t see Joey actually move before Joey is pressing against him suddenly, completely naked. Jim has no idea how Joey got undressed, but there he is, clothes in a heap next to them. Jim tries to move again, wanting to touch Joey, but once more, finds that he can’t. Joey crowds up against him, hitching Jim’s thighs over his hips as he leans down over him. Jim whimpers softly as he feels Joey’s hard cock pressing against his entrance. Joey grabs either side of Jim shirt and rips it off of him, making Jim gasp. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, Jamie…..” Joey purrs into his ear, tugging his earring between his teeth. Joey’s hands slide over Jim’s exposed torso, his touch feeling like fire in the best way possible. Jim can’t help but moan and arch into him as best he can. 

Joey pinches and rolls Jim’s nipples between his fingers and Jim cries out, gasping and panting at the intense burst of pleasure. He’s always had very sensitive nipples, but this feels even more intense than usual. Whatever Joey’s doing to him, he loves it. He gives himself over to the pleasure, letting it sweep him away as Joey leans down to kiss him. He muffles his noises into Joey’s mouth because he keeps getting louder and louder and he can’t control himself. 

Every touch from Joey sends fire scorching over his skin, burning brightly with pleasure. Every kiss has him rocking into Joey like he needs Joey more than he needs air to breathe and he feels like he does. Joey’s mouth slides down over his jaw and neck, teeth nipping and leaving bruises. All Jim can do is clench his hands into fists and moan. 

“I wanna taste you. Can I taste you, Jamie?” Joey whispers into his ear. Jim moans something that sounds like agreement, too lost in the haze of pleasure to focus. 

He lets out a choked cry as Joey bites down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, feeling him suck on the wound, drinking from him. Jim moans louder and louder, writhing against Joey. His cock throbs and pulses and he feels like he’s on the verge of another orgasm when Joey pulls away from him. He whines his displeasure. 

Joey licks his lips. “You taste so good, Jamie.”

Jim makes a soft noise, pressing needily into Joey. 

“You wanna be mine? Mind…..body…...and soul….? Huh?” Joey purrs to him again, fingers pinching his nipples again. 

“Yes…….yes, please! Want you!” Jim groans, dropping his head back to the sheet. 

Joey grins again, teeth too sharp and eyes too bright to be entirely human. “Yes…..you’re mine.” He shifts his hips, spits into his hand, and slicks his cock up with it. He lines himself up properly and then sinks into Jim with one long, smooth thrust of his hips. 

Jim shrieks his pleasure out, unable to help it, not in control at all as Joey starts to fuck him. Finally he can move his arms and he reaches for Joey, clinging to him, hardly aware of anything except Joey. He can barely understand the moans and cries escaping his own throat as Joey nails his sweet spot with every thrust. 

The pleasure is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s brighter and way more intense than even the best sex he’s ever had. He feels like he’s drowning into, caught in an endless orgasm that he’ll never come down from nor does he want to. The fire consumes his entire being as he gives himself over to Joey, clutching at him as he struggles to meet Joey’s deep thrusts with his own hips. 

All too soon, Jim is coming with a choked scream of Joey’s name, spilling himself between them. He slicks their skin with his release, coming harder than he ever has before. Black dances along the edge of his vision as he feels Joey bury himself deep inside of him and come as well. The rush of wet heat makes the end of his own orgasm that much more intense. 

Distantly, he can hear Joey’s soft voice as he slowly fades into the darkness. 

“It’s okay, Jamie. I’ll take care of you.”

Joey gathers him close, holding him as if he’s precious, hands stroking over Jim’s skin softly. Few humans can withstand even that little amount of his powers. He has hope for Jim yet to really be able to handle him. But first, Jim needs to recover from this session.

When Jim wakes up the next day, he’s home in his own bed, unsure if last night really happened or if he just had a really fucked up dream. When he looks in the mirror in his bathroom, a dark bruise stands out against the pale skin of his neck, answering that question.


End file.
